(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-propelled child vehicle, such as a baby walker, and particularly, to a safety brake secured thereto whereby to prevent the vehicle from being displaced by a child seated therein.
(b) Description of Prior Art
In order to train babies to walk, there has been provided a self-propelled vehicle commonly known as a baby walker. Such vehicles are constituted by an annular frame supported on wheels and having connected thereabove a seat section, which is usually adjustable in height, whereby to accommodate a child with its legs protruding in the inner area of the annular frame whereby his feet touch the floor surface whereby to displace the vehicle by the movement of the child's feet. The disadvantage of such vehicle is that when they are left unattended, the child may displace himself to a dangerous area, such as a balcony or a stair-well and not being aware of the danger the vehicle may be propelled over the balcony or down the stair-well. There is therefore a need to provide a safety device which can arrest the vehicle from displacement by the child when it is necessary to leave a child seated thereon, unattended.